<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wilting Friendships by cryptibs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797150">Wilting Friendships</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptibs/pseuds/cryptibs'>cryptibs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc., Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Arguing, Betrayal, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Flower Language, Found Family, Hurt No Comfort, Minecraft but it's irl and you dont respawn, No Ships In This Fic, Sleepy Boys Inc. - Freeform, dear god im tired i had this idea at midnight and physically couldn't stop myself from writing it, mcyt - Freeform, monster energy drinks are my blood stream at this point, only friendships and hate &lt;3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:14:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptibs/pseuds/cryptibs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo betrays his family for a life of luxury and less hardship..</p><p>At least that's what his family thinks.</p><p>(first mcyt fic :D, I wrote all of this in less than two days and I regret it)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave | Technoblade &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wilting Friendships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo! This is my first fanfic I'm gonna attempt writing for the MCYT community, and I hope you guys enjoy!<br/>WARNINGS: there will be blood, pain, death, and injuries described in this fic, so please keep that in mind!<br/>there will also be some cursing, and just angst in general! </p><p>(this is all modeled after the Manburg &amp; Pogtopia war, I've just added my own twists to it, it's basically roleplaying, none of it is meant to target hate towards any content creators, please be respectful and supportive to cc's! :D)</p><p>Hope you guys enjoy!<br/>- cryptibs</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cool night air brushed across Tubbo’s face as he crouched silently beside the smooth quartz building, crickets and the splashing of dolphins sounded faint in the distance, but he ignored the noises, focusing in on the quiet talking he could hear within the stark white building. <br/>“-ave to act fast, cut off their hopes quickly, leave no chance for them to come back with even more determination,”</p><p>A loud laugh made Tubbo wince, the mocking edge to it made him scowl, my nation’s freedom is no laughing matter! He wished he could yell, but he couldn’t.<br/>That would give away his hiding spot, turning him over to the hands of the tyrannical Manburg leaders.</p><p>“We don’t have to worry! Promise, I’ve known Wilbur for a very long time, and trust me, he won’t foolishly charge into a fight unprepared, he’d probably know if it was a trap.”</p><p>Another voice joined in, a slight lilt to it that Tubbo matched to it belonging to George,<br/>“I get that you’ve known him for a while, Schlatt, but he’s probably changed since the last time you’ve seen him, I’ve seen him during war time, he woul-”</p><p>“I don’t care that you’ve seen him in war, I know him. He was one of my best friends when we were kids.” the angry voice retorted, and Tubbo shrank back slightly, even though he was almost completely hidden in shadows, and on the other side of a wall, he still felt threatened. </p><p>The voice was what had cast him and his friends out of their home in no less than a minute after Schlatt was elected. </p><p>That voice was what sentenced them to another needless war, taking their time with pain filled battles and scars that seemed to only heal on the outside.<br/>Tubbo quickly tuned back into the conversation when he realized he hadn’t been paying attention, <br/>“-well if it’s such a big deal to you, we can always just use the launcher to end their petty rebellion.”</p><p>Tubbo almost fell over in shock, a launcher? Like a TNT launcher? Such weapons hadn’t been hidden away, but the fact that Schlatt was suggesting that they were considering using one on them, so early in the war, was shocking, even during the war with the Dream SMP, they had used a launcher sparingly, instead opting for a more manageable approach. </p><p>I have to get this plan back to the others, as long as we’re prepared, the launcher won’t even make a dent in our-</p><p>First mistake. Moving quickly.</p><p>A small stick cracked under Tubbo’s heel as he stood up, making him freezing instantly, hearing the voices from inside quiet down quickly. <br/>His heart pounded inside his ears, thoughts scrambling to find a way out of this without dying and losing all of his gear. </p><p>He turned on his heel, glancing around hurriedly for the best escape route to take.</p><p>Not even noticing the looming figure that had snuck up from behind him, but why would he expect it? The back door was hidden, and only accessible from the inside as a last resort escape route.</p><p>His cry of shock was muffled by a thick glove pressed onto his mouth, arms grabbed and squished against his sides uncomfortably, he wriggled desperately as he was dragged backwards into a more lit area, the bright lights hurt his eyes after he had gotten used to the deep shadows after a while.</p><p>The cold air melted suddenly into a warm gust, brushing across his face as he desperately continued to struggle against his captor, but to no avail he continued to be dragged, now kicking back at whoever had him in their grasp, not even succeeding in landing at least one good hit to their shins. </p><p>The air was knocked out of Tubbo’s lungs as he was thrown unceremoniously to a rough wooden seat, the slight impact making him rock back and forth for a second before he righted himself.<br/>He looked up quickly, being met with apathetic brown eyes staring down at him, not unlike the glare of a disapproving parent.</p><p>“So. Tubbo, right?” </p><p>Tubbo swallowed nervously, he was told to just camp outside the building for a few hours, gather what information he could listen in on from his hiding spot, then return and inform them on Manburg’s plans.</p><p>“Mind explaining to us what you were doing on Manburg land?”<br/>He broke eye contact with the ram horned man, balling his hands into fists and clutching at the loose dark grey jacket he wore. </p><p>“I- I was just walking past?” </p><p>“That sounds like a question, kid. Mind telling us what you were really doing?”</p><p>Tubbo’s hands now shook, fear clouded his brain, oh god he’s gonna kill me and then trap us oh go- god please no no no</p><p>A sigh brought him out of his haze, <br/>“How long were you sitting and listening out there?”<br/>Lying was never Tubbo’s expertise, it left a bitter taste and an ache in his chest whenever Tommy convinced him to lie to Wilbur or Techno for him, no matter how small the fib was. <br/>“I ha- had just gotten the- there-” he forced out, the stutter and obvious voice cracks giving away his pathetic statement, it didn’t even sound like he believed himself.</p><p>“It’s not a good habit to lie, Toby.”</p><p>Tubbo winced, shame filling his throat and making him feel like he couldn’t breathe, tears pricked the back of his eyes.</p><p>Even if the man in front of him was his enemy, he couldn’t help but feel guilt at lying to him.<br/>His thoughts were interrupted by a sigh, it sounded exhausted, and Tubbo couldn’t help but feel a little bit of sympathy. Nobody could escape the exhaustion and stress of war, even here.</p><p>“Look, kid, I’ll propose an idea to you.”</p><p>Tubbo jerked to attention, snapping up his gaze for a few seconds before deciding to let it fall again.</p><p>“How about this, let’s make a deal.”</p><p>A hand was extended in front of Tubbo, it seemed to have a menacing quality to it, he took it, the cold feeling from it creeping up onto his hand.</p><p>The bed was cold when Tubbo woke up.</p><p>He hadn’t realized how much noise there was in pogtopia, only just noticing now when there were no yells of “I’ll stab you BITCH!” from Tommy, no monotone good mornings passed around from Techno, and no light greetings of “How was your sleep, Tubbo?” from Wilbur.<br/>It felt lonely, cold and bleak within the carved marble walls, the only sounds being the faint noises of rabbits shuffling in the grass behind the window. </p><p>He stood slowly from the bed, his mind clearing suddenly, propelling him into the realization that oh fuck. I just became a traitor</p><p>Tubbo didn’t realize he was crying until he saw the blurry dark spots on the grey bedspread, slowly reaching up to wrap himself in a half hug, Tubbo let himself cry, remembering that if he was in pogtopia right now, he would be given comfort and encouraging words, not being left alone in a blank white room with only a small bookshelf and bed to keep him company.</p><p>He remembered how much Tommy and Wilbur had hated Eret after he joined the Dream SMP, almost killing them in a stone death trap. He didn’t want the same hate and anger to be directed at him. </p><p> </p><p>He exited the room a few minutes later, gathering his composure to go and confront his captors about what was to happen next. <br/>“Ah! The man of the hour! Tubbo!” he was greeted with a wide grin, the dark beanie on the figure’s head momentarily reminded him of Wilbur, almost sending him into tears again.</p><p>“Uh, g-good morning?” he started, wincing at how squeaky his voice sounded from crying so recently.</p><p>The man in front of him didn’t seem to notice, turning around quickly and rifling through a chest in front of him, Tubbo attempted to peek over his shoulder, curiosity getting the best of him.<br/>“Here you are Toby! Now you won’t have to wear that dumb revolutionary uniform!” a small pile of clothes was pressed into his arms, staring down at it, Tubbo felt bile rise in his throat. <br/>He was actually betraying.. everyone? Huh.</p><p>Managing out a small thank you that barely sounded like words, he rushed off back to his room, thankfully escaping the awkwardness of the situation.<br/>Lightly shutting the door, Tubbo threw the clothes across the room onto the bed, sinking down against the cold wall as tears finally rolled down his cheeks.</p><p>Traitor.</p><p>The word echoed in his head, making him press his hands over his ears, but not able to escape the stinging feeling he got in his chest when he thought of the word.<br/>Tubbo was a traitor, no matter what angle you looked at the fact from, it was clear. <br/>He had abandoned his own family. His own friends.</p><p>The sun was warm on his face as Tubbo finally stepped out of the building, dark suit uncomfortable and tight on him as he squinted up at the clear sky, the beauty of it was far too calm for his current mood.</p><p>Fear, sadness, anger at himself, so many emotions felt like they were beneath his skin, crawling up his throat and threatening to spill out in the form of sobs. <br/>He pushed the feelings down, not wanting to cry in front of the Manburg leaders. </p><p>Tubbo flinched as a cold hand clapped against his shoulder, he glanced up hurriedly, being met with a menacing grin and terrifyingly cheery eyes. <br/>“Well, now that you’re a Manburg resident, we can give you the tour!” a sharp toothy grin practically glowed with happiness, the emotion felt out of place in this scenario, but Tubbo didn’t let that thought show.</p><p>He was led by the shoulder around Manburg’s land, shown around to the old buildings he remembered from his time staying in the place when it was called L’manburg.<br/>Tubbo caught sight of Niki harvesting wheat from a farm on the hill, he waved to her, and she seemed confused as she waved back, unsure smile that seemed to be filled with questions.<br/>As Schlatt finished leading him around the now depressingly barren area, Tubbo looked over to the tree line, catching sight of something that nearly made his heart stop.<br/>His family was coming out of the forest, tired gazes locked on the ground, seemingly looking for something. <br/>Schlatt chuckled from behind him, also seeing the three pogtopia citizens.</p><p>“Well now, why don’t we go say hello, eh Toby?”</p><p>Warm brown eyes that were previously a welcome source of comfort and support, were now filled with shock as they met Tubbo’s own from across the small ditch. <br/>“Tubbo?” a small voice filled the silence, an accent that matched his own, now filled with cracks, Tubbo winced, looking down to avoid making eye contact with his friend. Not wanting to see the rage slowly blossom in his bright blue eyes.</p><p>A hand found it’s way onto his shoulder, the weight of it not unlike Tubbo’s heavy heart.<br/>“It seems that Toby here has finally decided to join the right side!” Tubbo didn’t have to look up to know that his family’s faces were filled with anger now, listening numbly to the gasps and then, the yelling.</p><p>“YOU FUCKING TRAITOR! WE WERE FAMILY!”</p><p>“Tubbo- I don’t, why-”</p><p>“IT DOESN’T MATTER WHY WIL HE’S GONE AND BETRAYED US!”</p><p>Tubbo held back a wince from the harsh words, but he understood why they were mad. </p><p>A monotone voice cut through the rising voices, a long pink braid being flipped to the side as Techno spoke up,</p><p>“We trusted you, Tubbo. I’ve known you for less than a month and you do this?”</p><p>Curling in on himself slightly, and looking off to the side, Tubbo opened his mouth, then closed it, not knowing what to say.</p><p>“I- I’m sor-” he was cut off by a high pitched voice, </p><p>“DON’T SAY FUCKING SORRY YOU BITCH, YOU DON’T GET OUR FUCKING SYMPATHY!”</p><p>The hand on his shoulder, tensed, then pulled him back, shoving him back behind him in what could be seen as a sign of protection.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be angry that he thinks more rationally than you, it’s just showing your jealousy.”</p><p>The words were spoken kindly, the tone could have been used in a show of appreciation, if not for the meaning behind the insult.</p><p>“YOU RAM HORNED BITCH, I’LL FUCKING STAB Y-” a significantly calmer voice cut through the angry yells, silencing the blonde quickly.</p><p>“Tommy.”</p><p>There was silence after that, but the tension and anger filling the air made Tubbo’s heart beat nervously, he never liked when people were yelling, it hurt his ears and scared him, yelling usually meant somebody was gonna get hurt around him.</p><p>The air was gentle as it blew across the grass around his feet, making his hair sway slightly in the wind.</p><p>“We- this is really what you want, Tubbo?”</p><p>Tubbo started, looking up hesitantly. </p><p>He started at the faces of his family, rage on Tommy’s face making him feel like he was about to throw up, a neutral anger that chilled him to the bones on Techno’s face, and tired eyes on Wilbur’s, the question weighed heavy in the air, waiting to be answered.</p><p>“I- yes, thi- this is what I want.” Tubbo’s throat felt like it was closing, the lie felt disgusting, a complete betrayal of his own thoughts. </p><p>A loud laugh broke the thick air, <br/>“Well, gents, it’s clear he’s decided!” the strange accent felt like an intruder in the situation, only adding to the guilt swelling in Tubbo’s chest.</p><p>The hand turned him away from the small grassy area, Tubbo’s mind was hazy with the realization of what he just did, not fully processing the statement he had made.</p><p>The next words he heard as he walked away felt like a knife to his stomach, making him almost trip on the few rocks scattered around.</p><p>“Family doesn’t leave, Tubbo.”</p><p>His eyes glazed over with tears, he continued walking down the sunny hillside, leaving behind his family, and the last remaining chance he had to stop himself from betraying their trust.</p><p>Tears fell onto the grey blankets as Tubbo curled in on himself, fuck, why didn’t I tell them?</p><p>Sharky breaths filled the silence of the large room, echoing off the walls and back to his own ears, almost taunting him with how upset he was.</p><p>Why are you crying? Isn’t this what you wanted? To keep your family safe?</p><p>He sobbed louder, not wanting to answer his own thoughts. </p><p>The door creaked open, a figure filling the doorway.</p><p>“Toby?” the use of his first name made Tubbo flinch, only his family was allowed to call him that.</p><p>But he supposed it didn’t really matter now, he realized, the fact that he was no longer considered a brother to them made his eyes fill up with tears again, quickly wiping them away.<br/>The silhouette came into the light, the brown ram horns sticking out almost comically from the sides of the man’s head.</p><p>“Why were you crying, kid?”</p><p>Tubbo almost threw a pillow at the leader, don’t fake sympathy for me, you bastard! He yelled in his head, frustration spilling over in the form of a weak glare and sharp words, </p><p>“Why are you so worried, Schlatt?”</p><p>The man came closer, stopping only when Tubbo flinched back across the bed, not wanting to be any closer to him.</p><p>“I’m not an emotionless asshole, Toby. I still care for people.”</p><p>The lie made Tubbo want to scream, Schlatt didn’t care, if he cared Tubbo wouldn’t be trapped here, forced to abandon his family.</p><p>“You’re still a kid, I can understand if you need comfort-”</p><p>Tubbo slapped away the hand that was coming to rest on his shoulder, jerking up his head and putting on the meanest glare he could manage. </p><p>“You don’t care. Nobody in this shitty ugly place cares about what I think, I’m just being used as a fucking flaw that can be poked at.”</p><p>The hurt in Schlatt’s eyes gave him a sense of satisfaction,</p><p>“I don’t need comfort, and I certainly don’t need it from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Clouds danced across the sky as he stared up, tiredness was evident in every action, eyes bloodshot from crying and sleep deprivation, cheeks hollow and pale out from refusing to eat or leave his room for days at a time.</p><p>Tubbo was tired, he was tired of being treated like a hero because he abandoned his family, he was tired of walking along the border of Manburg, only to wish that he was back in his little underground home, cracking jokes with Tommy. </p><p>But that could never happen again, he had left them, he had betrayed their trust and love, and tossed it away for a fancy suit and open land. </p><p>That’s what they thought at least, the real reasons not even becoming a possibility as they continued to work, the ravine a lot less loud without the almost continuous laughter of Tommy and him, the songs he played on his ukulele were now silent, the instrument abandoned along with his calm strumming that the blonde boy refused to admit was beautiful. </p><p>Tommy wondered if he had caused the betrayal somehow, were the jokes and insults too much for Tubbo, did he finally get annoyed enough to just.. leave him behind?</p><p>The questions went unanswered, but still plagued the back of his mind at late hours, bothering him more than he’d admit to Techno or Wilbur as he cried beside them. The pain of Tubbo leaving had hurt them all, and all they had left was each other. </p><p>One way to get his mind off of the invasive questions, was to go for a walk, the calm breeze seemed to be kind, and it left Tommy feeling less hopeless than before. (the trees always left him feeling lonely though, their deep green reminded him too much of his friend’s signature oversized shirt he used to always wear)</p><p>It was on one of these walks, where he made his mistake. </p><p>Technically it wasn’t his fault, the border of Manburg was usually defined by the large ditch that had formed naturally over time, separating their lands in a clear line. <br/>But in the forest, the border became muddled, and walking through the forest, Tommy often got lost in his thoughts, too distracted to notice that he had walked straight into Manburg lands.<br/>However he did notice, when he was pulled back by the collar of his shirt, held in a vice-like grip, and got dragged into an open field, gravel flying through the air as he struggled against the arms around him. </p><p>Thrown to the ground, Tommy watched as shiny black dress shoes entered his vision, glaring up at the so called “president” of Manburg, Tommy felt rage shoot through his body, standing up quickly, then freezing once a sharp diamond sword was pointed at his neck, the shine of strong enchantments evident on it’s blade. </p><p>“And just what do you think you’re doing here, Tomathy?” </p><p>Tommy sneered, that wasn’t even his fucking name, and it made him want to throw a punch at the man’s nose, the dumb ram horns on the side of the man’s head made him want to throw a mocking insult back, but he knew he couldn’t risk getting killed here. </p><p>The soft step of feet sounded to his right, and Tommy glanced over, even more anger clouding his mind as he saw his old best friend, his brother, looking with fearful eyes at the exchange happening. </p><p>The clouds had gotten boring after a while, Tubbo seemed to have a lot more free time since he joined Manburg, he didn’t like it, it left him with far too much time to think about his mistakes.</p><p>Walking around the border was calming, the bright sun did get annoying from time to time, but he just shielded his tired eyes with his hand, not wanting to sit down and be left with just his thoughts alone. </p><p>Sometimes, he thought he caught a glimpse of Tommy, the blue uniform jacket seeming to peek out from within the dense forest.<br/>But when Tubbo turned his head to look at the color, he was met with only dark shadows and the waving of tree branches in the wind. </p><p>Gravel crunched under his feet as he was on one of his nearly daily walks, looking down at the ground, and lazily toeing at the loose rocks underneath his feet.</p><p>Hearing a scarily familiar tone, he glanced up, shock making him freeze, staring at the scene in front of him.</p><p>Schlatt seemed to be mocking Tommy, wearing an almost smug expression, while Tommy’s face was a mix of rage, fear, and uncertainty, he was held in the grasp of Quackity behind him, arms pinned behind his back. </p><p>The fear Tubbo felt when he saw the sword pointed at Tommy’s throat was instant, he rushed over, snapping out of his haze in a panic. </p><p>“Schlatt! What's happening?” his cracking voice was sore from disuse, and it made him wince, resisting the urge to cough.</p><p>“Tubster! The man himself!”</p><p>Tubbo ignored the mocking tone, barely glancing at Tommy, knowing he’d be glared at immediately. </p><p>“I found a little blonde weasel walkin’ on our side of the border!” the man to his left exclaimed, smiling broadly, beanie slipping down slightly over his eyes. </p><p>The angry sound Tommy let out made Schlatt laugh, the sword pressing a bit closer to his neck, making Tubbo’s heart rate go up a few notches. </p><p>“Wh- why don’t you just let him go? It was prob- probably an accident!” </p><p>Tubbo started, almost immediately being shut up by a glare from the blonde across from him. <br/>“I don’ need you to fucking defend me, bitch.” Tommy ground out, anger practically making the air around him crackle. </p><p>Tubbo winced, the harsh tone was something he was used to, but the power behind it this time almost made him start crying.<br/>He tried to ignore the statement, avoiding eye contact,</p><p>“Listen Schlatt, he- he wouldn’t be of any use to us, it’s not worth taking him,”</p><p>Tubbo tuned out the outraged sputtering from the blonde, trying to focus on convincing the ram horned man to let his friend go. </p><p>Schlatt’s brow’s furrowed, giving him a questioning glare, Tubbo let a fake reassuring smile slip onto his face, not letting his desperation show. The man seemed to reach a conclusion, turning to face back towards the two figures before him.</p><p>“Fine. Let the kid go Quackity.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I mean-”</p><p>“You questioning my decision?”</p><p>“N- no sir, I’m not.”</p><p>The blonde was turned around and pushed slightly back towards where he had been dragged from, stumbling slightly at being let go so awkwardly. </p><p>Tubbo didn’t glance at him, trying not to anger him more than he already was, but he could feel the glare boring into the side of his head, making him self conscious about his decision. </p><p>His elbow was suddenly grasped by the suited man now in front of him, the diamond sword was still out in his hand, a silent threat to comply with whatever happened next. </p><p>A terrifying smile was turned towards him, </p><p>“Why don’t we go for a little walk, Toby?”</p><p>Tubbo was snapped out of the relief he found himself stuck in, watching silently as the back of his old best friend disappeared into the dark forest, not even bothering to glance back once. </p><p>“Uh- sure? I mean I-”</p><p>“Great! Follow me.”</p><p>His elbow was pulled roughly towards the nearby forest, Tubbo swallowed nervously, where is he taking me? </p><p> </p><p>The shadows seemed to loom over Tubbo as he was roughly dragged by his arm through the forest, having to duck and step over any branches that got in his way, the sky was slowly darkening, hints of red hiding behind the clouds that dotted the sky. </p><p>“Sch-” he was cut off as he avoided slamming his head on yet another low hanging tree branch, </p><p>“Schlatt! Where are we going?” he asked, having to raise his voice to get the attention of the man in front of him. </p><p>Getting no answer, Tubbo felt a strange kind of dread, the forest was scary at night, littered with mobs, the risk of getting hurt was far too high for his liking. </p><p>Finally, the rough forest path opened up into a small field, the bright grass was waving slightly in the faint breeze, Tubbo’s elbow was now becoming sore, being tugged along behind a much faster person had made him trip far too many times, and his previously clean suit was now lightly dusted with leaf scraps and small dirt smudges, but he didn’t bother trying to clean it off, too focused on the man looming over him, diamond sword partially glowing in the darker lighting.</p><p>“Wh-” he tried, silencing himself as soon as he saw the look on Schlatt’s face, it was scary, anger made his face scrunch up into a rough scowl, intimidating him even more than his height. </p><p>He didn’t catch the words that the man in front of him said, too busy trying not to break down from the pure rage that was clearly being felt by the man.</p><p>A sigh, Schlatt’s face contorted into an even angier expression, if that was even possible.</p><p>“Why did you insist on saving him?” </p><p>“I- I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>“You insist on defying me. I keep you safe within our land, and you still continue to scurry around and cause trouble.”<br/>Tubbo stepped back, fear started to cloud his vision, the sword was still out, shining as the light from the sunset reflected off of it.</p><p>“I don’t- why would you-”</p><p>“Oh just fucking finish your sentence. I’m sick of your little “I- I c- I can’t” It’s fucking pathetic.”<br/>He flinched, the harsh words made it feel like his chest was closing up, he curled his arms around himself, trying to find some semblance of comfort.</p><p>“You’ve outlived your usefulness, you’re just a flaw. Hated by your so-called “family”, and an annoyance to everyone around you.”</p><p>Tubbo’s breath came quicker, the harsh statements stung.</p><p>“I- I’m not us- useless-” he tired to get out, but a sharp jab of pain cut him off, </p><p>Glancing down, Tubbo watched as blood spread from around the sword now impaled in his stomach. </p><p>“You are useless. You’ve become just a nuisance to everyone, and I don’t like nuisances.”</p><p>The sword made an ugly sliding sound as it was pulled out of his gut, bringing a heavy flow of blood with it. </p><p>Tubbo knew he was supposed to feel pain, but his mind just felt blank, shock and fear completely obscuring any rational thought he may have had. </p><p>His body landed on the soft grass, through tear filled eyes Tubbo watched the retreating form of Schlatt going back the way they had come, only this time the diamond sword was red, spattered with Tubbo’s blood.</p><p>Turning over onto his side, Tubbo knew the pain would start soon, but he didn’t seem to care, the sky was turning a beautiful dark orange, colors bleeding together, the red coloring not unlike the puddle of blood that now stained the grass around Tubbo.</p><p>Memories flashed through his mind, laughing with Tommy about something dumb, getting a ressuring pat on the back from Wilbur as he expressed his uncertainty about a mission, gaining praise from Techno from building the automatic harvesting potato farm. </p><p>His family, the ones he betrayed.</p><p>He didn’t deserve to call them family, but he missed them. He missed their small squabbles, he missed being carried after he became too exhausted to go to bed by himself, he missed having his worries being taken care of by them, warm hugs and mini mining trips.</p><p>He missed his family. Even if they didn’t consider him one of them anymore.</p><p>One memory stuck out to Tubbo as the pain slowly faded into him, a lovely flower field, where bees would lazily dance among flowers, and gently rest upon his outstretched hands. </p><p>He tried to sit up, causing another wave of pain to hit his body, ignoring it, he continued to stand up shakily, arms crossed over his stomach in some fake hope of stopping the bleeding.</p><p>The forest was quiet as he walked through it, leaving a trail of blood behind him as he made his way through the dense trees, too often having to lean on one to avoid falling over from the pain now shooting intensely through his body with every step.</p><p>The trees gradually cleared out, then vanished completely, leaving Tubbo to stare at a familiar field, the bright flowers standing tall were just as beautiful as he remembered, and he went to hobble over to a close tree. </p><p>Sitting down shakily, he slowly uncurled his hands from around his stomach, not bothering to glance down at the damage done, he knew it was bad. </p><p>Tubbo reached over to the rose bush beside him, the yellow flowers a stark shining light in the now dark field.<br/>He began to make a flower crown with the few flowers he managed to grab, blood dripped from his fingers as Tubbo clumsily braided the stems together.</p><p>As Tubbo finished the crown, he set it off to the side, now reaching forwards to grasp a bundle of white flowers, wincing at the strain against his still bleeding stomach. The blood tainted the purple dots on the flower’s center, making him sigh in defeat as he continued to make the crown, setting it beside the yellow rose one once he was done.</p><p>Next, he glanced around, his eyes landing on a frilly light red flower, picking as many as he could without moving too much, then settling back down to his spot, he numbly ignored the blood now smudging the beautiful color, blood loss making him tired.<br/>He finished the final crown, setting it to the left of the white crown. </p><p>Tubbo leaned back, tears finally slipping from his eyes as he smiled for the last time. <br/>His mind slowed down, heart beating slower as his life source slowly tainted the once emerald green grass. </p><p>With his last breath, Tubbo muttered his goodbye, empty air and the night sounds swallowing the small exhale.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote all of this in two days pls send help</p><p>I rlly hope you guys enjoyed reading this, please leave a comment if there's anything I should change about my style, or if you have any other MCYT writing suggestions! (I'll probably continue writing for this community, since I've just started to get a ton of inspo from other great artists and fic writers!) (remember to also drop a kudos if you enjoyed this story!)</p><p>Have a great rest of your day/night/evening, and I hope to see you guys' opinion on this story! ;P</p><p>-cryptibs</p><p>PS: here's a lil guide of what the flowers I used in this story mean:<br/>Tommy’s crown: yellow roses (meaning friendship)<br/>Techno’s crown: light red carnations (meaning admiration)<br/>Wilbur’s crown: astrantias (the white flowers with purple dots) (meaning protection and courage)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>